


下午茶 高栾/饼栾

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 竹林中/Rashomen [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 韵事。Love affairs.





	下午茶 高栾/饼栾

**Author's Note:**

> OOC+AU预警  
强力背德红杏添香  
男男可婚绝非性转  
因为众所周知的原因，AO3在中国大陆被限制访问。我的更多文章请前往lofter搜索用户“圣彼得堡分社”阅读，谢谢。  
For some reason this site was blocked in mainland China. For more posts of mine please visit lofter.com and search for "圣彼得堡分社" , thank you.

“老爷回来了。”栾云平吐气如兰，面不改色，一副沉静如水的样子，迎上前去摘下当家人的外袍，用手捋了两下，挂在了门口的衣架上。没人能看出来一刻钟前他与另一个男人颠鸾倒凤，不知天地为何物。那双白皙修长的腿缠在那登徒子精壮的腰上，脚趾随着身后的顶撞抓紧复又放松。双颊上的酡红像这段桃色关系一样美丽且致命。

没人能抗拒出墙的红杏，何况那红杏的枝桠无风便起舞，颤巍巍地摩挲你，搔得你心痒痒。

“嗯，回来了。今天家里面没有什么客人吧。”高峰鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，镜片后面一双杏眼，深邃得像泥沼——栾云平当初就是这么陷进去的。岁月留痕，瘦削的脸颊也渐渐丰腴起来，即使如此，高峰也还引得来一堆狂蜂浪蝶。大家也只是敢肖想，没人真正下手，都知道栾云平是个不好相与的。两口子鹣鲽情深，是当地流传甚广的佳话，像精美的木雕，绘上金漆防腐。

但是白蚁在里面已经筑巢，静待腐朽。

“没。”栾云平低眉顺眼，奉上一盅茶，在一旁垂手而立。

高峰右手拿起一份晚报，轻轻一抖展开阅读，左手不安分地揽上栾云平的腰：“下午茶用得怎么样啊？”尾音往上挑了挑，淡淡地，大手却用力揉搓着栾云平的屁股。

“挺好的，都是当季的糕饼。咖啡也好。”栾云平有些心神不宁。虽然穿得利落妥贴，大褂上没有一丝褶皱，短短的毛寸也谈不上什么发型凌乱，架不住后穴里夹着的一包水儿随着揉捏滴滴答答地往外渗。早晚得露馅儿不可。于是扭过身去，假意添茶，逃过那只魔爪。

“喜欢就好，看来这点心师傅我没请错。叫烧饼是吧。”高峰拈起茶杯，嘘了几下，小口啜饮。

“是，烧饼。性子敦厚，干活麻利，身子骨又壮实。”栾云平顺着话茬儿说下去，心中暗叫糟了，怎么任自己信口胡哓。

“身子壮实最好，可堪大用。”高峰在“用”这个字上加了重音，语气漫不经心，却有意抬头对上栾云平的视线。

毫无波动，很好，这个男人没看走眼。

“我乏了，晚饭再叫我。”高峰摆了摆手，回房去了。

“木槿！烧热水来！”栾云平呼喊下人，心里长舒了一口气。

躺在浴缸里，栾云平冷静地思考，究竟从什么时候起，和高峰交流成了试探，成了猜疑，成了虚与委蛇的敷衍与搪塞，成了猎人与狐狸间的斗智斗勇。他们是自由恋爱，不是什么包办婚姻，无非是法兰西留过洋的少爷和英吉利经过商的公子门户相当，没什么阻力，媒妁之言走了个过场，皆大欢喜。他们也曾干柴烈火、耳鬓厮磨，恨不得泼桶蜜把俩人腻在一起。鱼水之欢也是少不了的。高少爷总会把栾少爷压在身下，用十足十的力气好好疼惜。栾云平脑子里一片空白，眼前花花绿绿像小时候看过的洋片。第二天还跟邻居抱怨呢：“我家那位，衣冠禽兽，斯文败类。”邻居看到栾云平一脸受用的样子，腹内暗诽他臭显摆，面上打个哈哈就把这篇儿翻过去了。

倒不是说这几年他们没时间共赴云雨，只是栾云平愈发觉得自己欲壑难填。

有的时候痒不是因为挠不着、力气不够大，而是因为蚊子包越来越多。栾云平深以为然。

直到那个点心师傅进了高宅。烧饼，名字傻里傻气的，可他栾云平一眼就识破了这是个扮猪吃虎的主儿。那小伙子比自己小个七八岁，壮实得像头牛，手臂上虬结的肌肉像城外西山的峰峦。长得嘛，是不怎么好看，不过有的男人就像虾，没必要太在意头，肉好吃就行。烧饼每天下午准时上班，专司下午茶。

孽缘起自某个慵懒的午后。三点，该用下午茶了。高宅的下午茶是咖啡配上中式糕饼，中西合璧。烧饼端着木盘，从廊下往客厅走，到了客厅门口和栾云平撞了个满怀。那咖啡在盘里摇摇晃晃，泼了两人一身。

“不好意思老爷，真不好意思，我这走路没长眼。我赶紧去给您再煮一杯。”烧饼连连鞠躬，边鞠躬边往厨房退去。

“别逃啊，我又不吃人，先跟我把衣服换了去。”栾云平接过托盘，轻轻放在茶几上，执起烧饼的手，把他往客厅里拖。

“老爷，这样不好吧？”烧饼脸有些红。

“都是男人有什么不好的？这宅子里谁敢说咱俩什么不好的？放心吧，下人们都退下了。只 有 咱 俩。”

烧饼把手搭在前大襟儿上，不知道怎么动作。

“愣着干什么，脱啊！你不脱我脱了啊！”栾云平解开大褂前襟的扣儿，露出一大片细嫩的脖颈。未穿中衣，小小的乳头若隐若现。

烧饼看痴了，下面也渐渐起了反应。裤裆的布料磨得生疼。这不是高宅客厅，这是盘丝洞。烧饼咽了口吐沫，冲着这样勾人的蜘蛛精，值个儿！

“还不脱啊，等着我帮你脱呢。”栾云平的手抚上烧饼健硕的胸脯，像昼颜花在苍劲的树上攀援。

脱着脱着就滚上沙发，脱着脱着就不着寸缕，脱着脱着就汗流浃背，脱着脱着就满是压抑的呻吟和低吼。两人都食髓知味，有第一回就有第二回。下午三点，屋外百花香，屋里好风光。

孽缘。栾云平闭上眼，搜肠刮肚也找不出什么别的词儿来形容这段韵事。

又是下午三点，又是一顿抵死缠绵。两人起身拿毛巾擦了擦汗，各自开始穿衣裳。

“老爷，我觉得咱俩这样不好。”烧饼先开腔。

“有什么不好，他当初许给我衣食无忧，也没说让我独守寒窑！”栾云平惯会给自己找借口。

“我也会老，我不想当别人的药渣。”烧饼嗫嚅道。

“终于知道当小白脸儿不爽了？那当初你把我吃干抹净时可没说半个不字儿。”栾云平反唇相讥。

“您不怕我告诉高老爷？”烧饼目光锐利起来。

“哈，哈哈哈哈哈，”栾云平面上闪过一丝错愕，随即大笑出声，“法治社会，他不一定会把我浸猪笼，但你有没有命走得出高宅可就不一定了……”

“您就不觉得奇怪吗，好端端地请我这么一个五大三粗的伙夫给您府上做下午茶？”

“哦？”

“跟您实话实说了吧，高老爷请我来，请我来帮您……泄火。”

栾云平手上动作一滞。

“他知道你和他终日聚少离多，肯定是要想男人。所以我……”

栾云平心头涌上一丝奇异的感动。果然高峰还是别扭的，别扭到竟然想出这样的方法挽留心不在焉的爱人……

“退下吧，我去一趟高老爷的办公室。这几日的事不许同别人说。”栾云平挥挥手，烧饼识趣地退下。

栾云平走后半晌，烧饼从厨房里闪出来。手指捅进拨号盘的孔洞里转了几下：“喂，高老爷，是我。”

“吩咐你的话都说了吗？”电话那头传来高峰慢条斯理的声音。

“都说了。”

“很好。你整日做芙蓉糕牛舌饼，可曾尝过法棍？”

烧饼被这没头没尾的话问了一愣：“没有……”

“现在来我办公室一趟。出了院子沿着后街转个弯儿就是。”电话那头锵的一声，好像是金属撞击发出的声音。

卸下腰带扣的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
